1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiping device for removing surplus ink on a surface portion of an intaglio of an intaglio printing press.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known wiping device for removing surplus ink on a surface portion of an intaglio of an intaglio printing press is described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-15339. This wiping device is illustrated in FIG. 4.
As shown in FIG. 4, a liquid tank 111 which stores a cleaning liquid 1 inside is disposed below an intaglio cylinder 100. Inside the liquid tank 111, a wiping roll 112, which is in contact with an intaglio 101 of the intaglio cylinder 100 and capable of reciprocating along an axial direction while rotating in a direction opposite to the rotating direction of the intaglio cylinder 100, is disposed in such a manner as to be immersed in the cleaning liquid 1. Inside the liquid tank 111, a plate pad 113 of a carbon tool steel product (SK steel) having many small holes formed therein is fixedly supported in a bending state so as to contact a circumferential surface of the wiping roll 112 at a predetermined urging pressure. Downstream from the plate pad 113 in the rotating direction of the wiping roll 112, a finishing brush 114 is disposed so as to contact the circumferential surface of the wiping roll 112. Downstream from the finishing brush 114 in the rotating direction of the wiping roll 112, a doctor 115 is disposed in contact with the circumferential surface of the wiping roll 112.
With the foregoing wiping device, when the wiping roll 112 is reciprocated along the axial direction while being rotated in the direction opposite to the rotating direction of the intaglio cylinder 100, the wiping roll 112 evenly wipes off surplus ink adhering to a surface portion of the intaglio 101. Thus, only ink supplied to depressions of the intaglio 101 can be transferred to paper held on an impression cylinder to print the paper. As the wiping roll 112 is rotated and reciprocated, its circumferential surface that has wiped off the ink enters the cleaning liquid 1. The ink adhering to the circumferential surface is scraped off by peripheral edges of the small holes of the plate pad 113, whereafter the finishing brush 114 cleans the circumferential surface in a finishing manner to rinse out the ink into the cleaning liquid 1. The cleaned circumferential surface ascends from inside the cleaning liquid 1, has the cleaning liquid 1 thereon scraped off by the doctor 115, and then is used again for wiping off ink.
According to the above-described wiping device of an intaglio printing press described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-15339, ink cannot be removed fully when the urging pressure of the plate pad 113 on the wiping roll 112 is weak. If this urging pressure is too high, the plate pad 113 may plastically deform or abnormally wear down. Thus, the plate pad 113 has to be fixedly supported so that its urging pressure will take a prescribed value. To fulfill this requirement, mounting of the plate pad 113 has been laborious, decreasing the efficiency of maintenance and check.
The present invention has been accomplished in light of the above-described problems with the earlier technology. It is an object of this invention to provide a wiping device of an intaglio printing press which requires less labor for maintenance and check.
The present invention, as a means of attaining the above object, is a wiping device of an intaglio printing press, comprising:
a wiping roll in contact with a plate of an intaglio cylinder for removing ink on a surface portion of the plate;
a base member supported to be opposed to the wiping roll; and
a wiping roll cleaning sheet supported by the base member, and contacting a circumferential surface of the wiping roll for removing ink adhering to the circumferential surface of the wiping roll, wherein
the wiping roll cleaning sheet comprises
a supporting sheet supported by the base member and having a plurality of through-holes,
a cleaning sheet supported by the supporting sheet so as to contact the circumferential surface of the wiping roll, and having a plurality of through-holes, and
a pressing sheet supported by the supporting sheet so as to be interposed between the cleaning sheet and the supporting sheet, and having a plurality of through-holes, for pressing the cleaning sheet against the circumferential surface of the wiping roll.
In the wiping device of an intaglio printing press, tautly supporting means for tautly supporting the supporting sheet of the wiping roll cleaning sheet and capable of adjusting tension of the supporting sheet may be provided on the base member.
In the wiping device of an intaglio printing press, the cleaning sheet and the pressing sheet of the wiping roll cleaning sheet may each have an upstream end, in a rotating direction of the wiping roll, fixedly supported on the base member, and may each have a downstream end, in the rotating direction of the wiping roll, left open without being fixedly supported.
In the wiping device of an intaglio printing press, the supporting sheet of the wiping roll cleaning sheet may be a wire net,
the cleaning sheet of the wiping roll cleaning sheet may be a metallic plate pad having many small holes formed therein, or a wire net, and
the pressing sheet of the wiping roll cleaning sheet may be an elastic cloth comprising a resinous unwoven fabric.
In the wiping device of an intaglio printing press, the wire net as the supporting sheet may be an assembly of wires having a longitudinal direction pointed in an axial direction of the wiping roll, and wires having a longitudinal direction pointed in a rotating direction of the wiping roll, while the wire net as the cleaning sheet may be an assembly of wires having a longitudinal direction pointed in a direction intersecting, at an angle other than a right angle, with the axial direction of the wiping roll, and wires having a longitudinal direction pointed in a direction intersecting, at an angle other than a right angle, with the rotating direction of the wiping roll.
In the wiping device of an intaglio printing press, the wire net as the cleaning sheet may be the assembly of the wires having the longitudinal direction pointed in the direction intersecting, at an angle of 45xc2x0, with the axial direction of the wiping roll, and the wires having the longitudinal direction pointed in the direction intersecting, at an angle of 45xc2x0, with the rotating direction of the wiping roll.
The wiping device of an intaglio printing press may further include a cleaning unwoven fabric sheet comprising an unwoven fabric which is disposed, downstream from the wiping roll cleaning sheet in a rotating direction of the wiping roll, so as to contact the circumferential surface of the wiping roll, for cleaning the circumferential surface of the wiping roll.